The Christmas Present: Chapter 1
by percicovaldez06
Summary: Percy and Nico received there unexpected best Christmas gift ever.
1. Chapter 1

It's been months now since the seven fought the Giant War. Yes, the camp was pretty messed up by the giants' _expected _visit to camp, but fortunately, the Romans and the Greeks were finally able to mend the rift between the two and became allies against the monsters and giants who attacked the camp. Some of the cabins got damaged and a lot of demigods were injured, some even died just to protect the camp, but after they won the war, all of the efforts of those who struggled and died wasn't put to waste.

Now everything is back to normal, the gods doesn't have schizophrenia anymore. Sometimes they'd throw some demigods on a quest, but they're not paying attention to the seven for now. After all, they risked more than everything just to win the war. Even Calypso's curse was lifted and the gods allowed her to leave Ogygia. But she waited for Leo to come back for her, it took him a while to fix Festus, but after months of staying in the Bunker, he was finally able to fix him and immediately went to Calypso. Now, she's staying at camp.

Meanwhile, Annabeth and Percy's relationship didn't work out quite well, so when things really started to fall apart, Annabeth broke up with him. Percy's heart shattered into millions of pieces, but after a week of thinking things up and finally deciding that if the Fates (or should I say Aphrodite?) really want Annabeth and him to be together, they will be together, so they became friends again. Although Annabeth spent most of her time studying about architecture and planning things while Percy focused on teaching new demigods sword-fighting.

Jason and Piper are still together and going strong. Jason stays at Camp Half-Blood now, leaving Frank to the responsibility of being a praetor. Reyna told him that if ever he wants to come back, Camp Jupiter will always be open for him.

Fast forward to today, today is already December 23, last 2 weeks Chiron and Mr. D announced that a Christmas Party will be held on December 24, Christmas Eve at the beach. They let Annabeth plan the event and she just assigned the head of each cabins a task. Connor and Travis having a special task of bringing a karaoke machine for the party, which is pretty easy for them. Although the Apollo cabin will be responsible for the music, they insist that the Stoll brothers should be the one to find a karaoke machine since those two have a lot more connections than them.

With one day more for preparation, the campers are really getting busy now. Meanwhile, Nico, being away from camp since the end of the Giant War, has no clue what was happening inside Camp Half-Blood, so when he decided to pay the camp a visit, well, he was perplexed. He went to Jason's cabin and knocked.

"Hey Jason? It's me, Nico..." he called. He heard shuffling of feet and seconds after, the cabin's door opened.

"Nico! Where on earth have you been?! Here, come on in." Then Jason hurried him to go inside, which doesn't give Nico a choice but to obey him.

"What's happening? Why's everyone so busy?" Nico asked.

"Seriously dude? Where have you been all this time? Do you even know what day it is today?!" Jason asked frantically.

"Just tell me what the hell is happening Grace! And why are you so mad? I've been out a long time and this is what I get as a welcome?"

Jason sighed, "Okay, I'm sorry, it's just that, we only have this day for preparation and tomorrow's the Christmas Party. I don't even have a gift for Piper yet! I keep on listing these things as what to give Piper but I just can't get the right thing to give to her!" Jason put his hands on his hair and collapsed on his bed.

Nico looked at the list Jason made and then laughed humorously which made Jason grab the list and crumple it. "Yeah, okay, I know it's all funny, but will you please just stop laughing at it? This is a big problem you know?" And Jason covered his face with his hands.

"Jason, if you want to give Piper something she'll love, just give her anything that came from your heart." Then Nico sinked into Jason's couch.

Jason had the time to think about what the younger demigod has just said. And when he finally knows what to give Piper, he hugged Nico and said his thanks and ran out of his cabin. Leaving Nico sitting on the couch with a surprised expression.

Nico went out of Zeus' cabin and started to walk around. He went to the beach area and saw that decorations have already been put up. He saw Percy tying the banner that says 'Merry Christmas Demigods!' to a string attached to the branch of a tree and he blushed. Percy got down then saw the son of hades standing near a table full of party hats. He flashed a smile at Nico, which made him blush even more, and started to walk towards him.

"Hey! Nico! It's been a long time! Where've you been?" greeted Percy. Then put his arm around Nico's shoulder.

"Hey. I've been helping my dad in the Underworld, that's why I never got the chance to visit camp until now." said Nico. Although the truth is he just want to get away from his feelings for a while, just like what he used to do.

"Oh, okay, so...uhh...i guess i'll just seeya tomorrow then, at the party." Then he smiled that gorgeous smile again which made Nico's heart melt. But of course he didn't let that show.

"I'm not going to the party tomorrow Percy. Besides, i didn't even help in the preparation so I can't go."

Then Percy walked back to him and landed his hands on Nico's shoulder. "Hey, c'mon, it's okay, besides, you had other things to do. Please, Nico, I'll see you tomorrow at the party okay? I'll be expecting you there." Percy said while looking straight into Nico's eyes. Nico couldn't resist those beautiful sea-green eyes so he just nod. Then Percy went back to putting decorations and hanging mistletoes on some parts of the beach.

Nico was just about to go to his cabin when he decided that if he's going to the party tomorrow, might as well give Percy a gift. He shadow-traveled to a shop in Italy and found the perfect gift for Percy.

* * *

Author's Note: Heyy! This is my very first fanfic about Percico! I hope you like it! :)) Leave comments okay? So I would know if you liked it or not or if it needs improvement and such. :)))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.5

Percy went back to his cabin, exhausted from the whole day work at the beach, and collapsed onto his  
bed. He lay there thinking if he forgot something for the Christmas Party tomorrow, then he remembered seeing  
Nico again for the first time in forever. He missed that guy, even though he can't say they're really that friends since  
he doesn't know a thing about him. Then, he also remembered the feeling he got when he looked straight  
into the eyes of the son of hades, he doesn't really know why but his stomach was filled with butterflies. He  
shook the thought away, 'No, stop that Percy, you just missed him, that's all.' he thought to himself. He checked  
on his drawer and saw the gifts he'll give to his friends tomorrow.

He got Jason a watch, then Annabeth an owl-shaped earring, Piper a locket with Jason's picture on one side  
and the seven demigods aboard the Argo II on the other side, Leo and Calypso a camera, Frank and Hazel  
(who were visiting camp tomorrow) a couple shirt, then Nico a necklace with a seahorse-shaped pendant. He doesn't  
really know why he bought that for the guy, he just saw that while looking for gifts for the other demigods, then  
quickly thought of Nico and then he decided to buy it as a gift for the son of Hades. After checking the gifts,  
he closed the drawer then quickly dozed off.

* * *

**A/N**: Hi! Well, this is a short chapter, but, i still hope you like it. Leave comments okay? :D

**DISCLAIMER**: All the characters and places in this story does not belong to me but to our beloved Uncle Rick Riordan :)))


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

**A/N; Hiiiiiii! Yay! Last chapter. But i'm gonna cut it into two parts 'cause this whole chapter's a bit long. Sorry if it's not that good, this is my first Percico fanfic so I hope you could bare with me. ^_^ Anyways! I do hope you like it ;))) Please leave comments and reviews okay? :))**

**DISCLAIMER! All the characters and places in this fanfic does not belong to me but to our beloved Uncle Rick Riordan. :DD The lyrics to the songs aren't mine either okay? ;))**

* * *

The next day, Percy got waken up by a sudden blast of music, he thought, maybe the Apollo kids were testing the music for later. While he can't sleep now, he decided to take a shower first then head off to visit Jason in his cabin. After a long, hot shower, he quickly dressed then headed to Cabin 1. He was just about to knock when Jason suddenly opened the door which surprised them both.

"Oh, Percy? What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"Hey, uhm, I was just gonna visit you, ask if you already got a gift for Piper? You told me you couldn't decide what to give her, so i thought..." before Percy could finish his sentence, Jason already told him that he got the gift.

"Oh, uh, well, good...so...who helped you with it?" asked Percy.

"Oh, Nico. Yesterday, when he got here at camp, he went to my cabin, then i told him about my problem then he said this things which really helped me think what gift i should give Piper... so, yeah."

"Oh, okay,. That's good then, i'll just, see you guys later." Percy decided to go to the beach and check things before he prepare for the party later, while Jason ran off to Piper, who was currently talking to another child of Aphrodite. When everything is already set, he started to go back to his cabin. On the way, he bumped onto Nico, which made both of them blush, "Nico, hey..." Percy said then rubbed his neck.

"Hey..." Nico said sheepishly.

"So... uhh... I'll see you later?" Percy asked which Nico answered with a nod. And with that, they bid their goodbyes and went on opposite directions.

Percy ran to his cabin. He got his back on the door and tried to steady his heartbeat. 'Why do I feel this way whenever I'm with him?! Why? Why? WHY?!' as he prepare for the party that afternoon, he thought of things. Things like what he feels and went over the reasons as to why he feels that way. He only thought of one thing, he kept pushing it away, as if trying to reason with his inner self, but it just kept on coming back. Finally, he decided to just let it go first then grabbed the presents and went to the beach.

When he arrived at the beach, people were already gathering. He set the gifts on the table where all the other gifts from the other demigods were placed then took a glass of punch. He roamed his eyes, trying to search for the son of Hades, then saw him standing near Jason and Piper.

"Hey!" Percy greeted them. Which startled Nico as he seemed deep in thought just a while ago.

"Hey, Percy!" greeted Jason. Then Piper smiled at him.

"Looking good there Perce..." said Piper.

"Thanks." Percy said. Jason noticed Nico turning a bit like a tomato.

"Hey, Percy, me and Piper have to do something, so if you don't mind, we'll leave you with Nico first, okay?" Jason said with a grin. Nico shot him a death glare but Jason just continued to grin.

"Oh, okay, sure..." said Percy.

That time, Jason also noticed a mistletoe hanging above Nico and Percy's head, he decided no to tell them so he just wished them 'Good luck' which Percy finds a little weird. Then they left.

Hours have passed and Nico and Percy have already started a conversation and are roaming around the beach when suddenly, Leo's voice was heard throughout the beach area.

"Yo' pipz! I know you're enjoying everything about this party but i think it's time for the Karaoke Sing-along! So everybody gather 'round the karaoke machine." Just then, a spotlight shone directly on the karaoke machine with two microphones hanging on each side. People were starting to gather and talk about what song they should sing if ever the spotlight shine at them. The two boys found a seat beside Frank and Hazel and started to walk towards it. When they got there, they greeted each other then looked at Leo as he announced how the Karaoke Sing-along would be held.

"So, are you excited?!" Leo shouted through the microphone then the beach was filled with hoops and hollers. "Okay! So, when that spotlight 'spotted' you, you know what to do!" With that, Leo went off-stage then it began.

The spotlight danced until it landed on...

Nico.

Everyone was shocked and grew silent as the son of Hades walked towards the karaoke machine. He entered the numbers for the song he's gonna sing then the people started to cheer him.

The music started... then Nico started singing too, his eyes fixed only on the son of Poseidon.

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_

_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face (Whoa-Oh-Oh)_  
_There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down_  
_I know life would suck without you (Whoa-Oh-Oh)_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_  
_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_  
_You're an asshole, but I love you_  
_And you make me so mad I ask myself_

_"Why I'm still here, oh where could I go?"_  
_You're the only love I've ever known_  
_But I hate you, I really hate you_  
_So much I think it must be_

_True love, true love, it must be true love_  
_Nothing else can break my heart like_  
_True love, true love, it must be true love_  
_No one else can break my heart like you_

_(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)_  
_(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)_  
_(Yo-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)_  
_(Yo-Oh-Oh-Oh)_

By this time, Percy got really mesmerized by Nico's voice, he felt like an angel is singing in front of him, he felt his heart flutter and his stomach filled yet again with butterflies...

_Just once try to wrap your, little brain around my feelings_  
_Just once please try not to be so mean (Whoa-Oh-Oh)_  
_Repeat after me now, R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E_  
_Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance) You can do it, Baby_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_  
_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_  
_You're an asshole, but I love you_  
_And you make me so mad I ask myself_

_"Why I'm still here, or where could I go?"_  
_You're the only love I've ever known_  
_But I hate you, I really hate you_  
_So much I think it must be_

_True love, true love, it must be true love_  
_Nothing else can break my heart like_  
_True love, true love, it must be true love_  
_And no one else can break my heart like you_

_(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)_  
_(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)_  
_(Yo-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)_  
_(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)_

_I think it must be love (I love you)_  
_I think it must be love (I love you)_

_Why do you rub me up the wrong way?_  
_Why do you say the things that you say?_  
_Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be_  
_But without you I'm incomplete (I think it must be)_

_True love (It must be) True love_  
_It must be true love (It must be)_  
_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love (It must be) True love_  
_It must be true love (It must be)_  
_And no one else can break my heart like you_

_(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)_  
_Like you (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)_  
_(Yo-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)_  
_(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) No one else can break my heart like you_

_(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)_  
_Like you (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)_  
_(Yo-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)_  
_(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) No one else can break my heart like you_

The song ended and everyone gave Nico a round of applause while Percy simply stared at the boy. Leo went back into the scene, got the mic from Nico then put his arms around Nico's shoulders, "Well, isn't that just awesome?" said Leo through the mic. "So, Nico, do you dedicate that to someone?" Leo asked which made Nico turn into a deep shade of red. Nico shoved Leo's hands away then started to walk towards his seat, towards Percy.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

**A/N; Hiiiiiii! Yay! Last chapter. But i'm gonna cut it into two parts 'cause this whole chapter's a bit long. Sorry if it's not that good, this is my first Percico fanfic so I hope you could bare with me. ^_^ Anyways! I do hope you like it ;))) Please leave comments and reviews okay? :))**

**DISCLAIMER! All the characters and places in this fanfic does not belong to me but to our beloved Uncle Rick Riordan. :DD The lyrics to the songs aren't mine either okay? ;))**

* * *

Percy's heart started to beat even harder as the boy sat beside him. He ignored it for a while then smiled at him and said, "That was awesome. I didn't know you could sing that well." Nico blushed again.

"Well, I guess he doesn't want us to know who the person is, well, let's go to the next singer!" Leo said then went off the stage.

The spotlights dances again and this time it landed on some random Apollo kid, the others cheered him as he went to the stage and sing Roar by Katy Perry with his own version of the song. As the guy sing, Percy can't help to look at the son of hades beside him. He squeezed his brain for any topic that they could talk about but non came, so he decided to just talk about the song Nico sang a while ago.

"So, Nico..." Percy started. The younger boy looked at him.

"What?" asked Nico.

"That song, was it for someone?" Percy asked sheepishly.

Nico blushed then looked at his feet. "I don't know... maybe..." he said. Percy's heart broke at the thought of Nico liking someone else, but then, he doesn't know who he's talking about. so he still might have a chance. Again, he looked at Nico.

"Whoever that person is, she's very lucky." Then Percy smiled at him.

They listened to the singers who got 'spotted' by the spotlight. Four persons have already sung and now the spotlight is dancing again, this time, it landed on... Percy.

He stand up from his seat and went his way to the stage. 'This is my chance. I'll let Nico know my feelings about him through the song.'

Percy grabbed the mic from Leo, "This song I'm gonna sing is dedicated to the one I love..." he said through the mic. He's not really the best singer but he'll surely make this the best performance of the night. He stared at Nico, waiting for him to look at him too, and when he did, he smiled that beautiful smile again and winked at him.

Meanwhile, Nico's heart did a somersault at the sight of Percy smiling and winking at him. It's almost as if Percy's talking about him when he said that he dedicated it to the one he loves. But Nico pushed the thought aside. 'No, that can't be possible, it must be Annabeth. Even though they already broke up, I'm sure he's talking about her.' Then Percy started singing his favorite song...

_Oh no, did I get too close?_  
_Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_  
_All your insecurities_  
_All the dirty laundry_  
_Never made me blink one time_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_  
_I will love you unconditionally_  
_There is no fear now_  
_Let go and just be free_  
_I will love you unconditionally_

_Come just as you are to me_  
_Don't need apologies_  
_Know that you are worthy_  
_I'll take your bad days with your good_  
_Walk through the storm I would_  
_I do it all because I love you, I love you_

Then as Percy sing, another spotlight shine and it's shining on Nico, who at that time, got really shocked by the sudden light. Everyone stared in surprise at him as Percy sing the next line.

_Unconditional, unconditionally_  
_I will love you unconditionally_  
_There is no fear now_  
_Let go and just be free_  
_I will love you unconditionally_

_So open up your heart and just let it begin_  
_Open up your heart and just let it begin_  
_Open up your heart and just let it begin_  
_Open up your heart_

_Acceptance is the key to be_  
_To be truly free_  
_Will you do the same for me?_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_  
_I will love you unconditionally_  
_And there is no fear now_  
_Let go and just be free_  
_'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)_  
_I will love you (unconditionally)_  
_I will love you_  
_I will love you unconditionally_

With that, the lights died and all became silent. No one dared to clap for the son of Poseidon until the lights went on again and Leo broke the silence.

"So! Dude! That was... uhh... amazing!" Leo said. Percy was already starting to go back to his seat when suddenly the spotlights landed on Percy and Nico, and another voice talked through the DJ's mic, interrupting Leo. It was Jason.

"Since this will be the last song to be sung tonight, here are our singers. Percy, Nico... Good luck..." then Jason winked at them and without even entering the number for their song, the music started...

Percy started to sing...

_Never knew, I could feel like this,_

_Like I've never seen the skies before,_

_want to vanish, inside your kiss..._

Percy just looked at Nico who, at that time, looked so red he already looks like a tomato.

_Seasons may change, winter to spring, _

_but I love you, _

_Until the end of time..._

_Come what may, come what may,_

(At this point, Percy walked towards Nico and held his hand)

_I will love you, until my dying day..._

Then Nico started singing the next line...

_Suddenly the world, seems such a perfect place,_

_Suddenly it moves, with such a perfect grace,_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste,_

_It all revolves around you..._

(Both:)

_And there's no mountain too high,_

_No river too wide, sing out this song,_

_And I'll be there, by your side,_

_Storm clouds may gather,_

_Stars may collide..._

(Nico:)

_But I love you..._

(Percy:)

_I love you..._

(Nico:)

_Until the end... (until the end of time...) of time..._

(Both:)

_Come what may, come what may.._

_I will love you..._

_I will love you..._

Then the song died, the crowd cheered. But Percy and Nico didn't mind them, instead, Percy went closer to the younger boy and whispered 'I Love You' to his ear. Nico stared at the sea-green eyes of the son of Poseidon, still in shock of what just happened, but managed to reply to Percy and said 'I Love You too'. They hugged each other and put their foreheads together. They were just about to kiss when Jason appeared before them.

"Guys! Congratulations! Finally! Haha!" Jason looked so happy now that the two boys are together and he was laughing hysterically then hugged both boys. Then Piper appeared, seemingly amused by what they had just seen.

"Hey, c'mon Jason, we don't want to interrupt this new couple now, do we?" she said with a smirk. Jason let go of the two and stand next to Piper. Still with that big smile on his face.

"Guys! Why didn't you tell us earlier? We were so shocked when you two just started singing love songs to each other." said Hazel who were walking towards the group with Frank on her side.

Nico wasn't able to answer back since Leo started announcing that the gift-giving will start now.

After they all got their presents and at the same time, opened it up, Percy and Nico sat on a bench near a table.

"So, Nico, I haven't given you your gift yet..." said Percy.

"You... have a gift for me?" said Nico, obviously surprised by what Percy said.

"Of course... here..." then Percy handed him a blue box. Nico opened it and saw the necklace with a seahorse-shaped pendant.

"Percy, this is so cute! Thankyou!" Then Nico got the necklace and wore it around his neck.

"I didn't know you like cute things..." Percy said with a laugh.

"You'll never know.." said Nico.

Then Nico gave his present to Percy. He opened it up and saw the silver necklace with a heart-shaped pendant and a dolphin inside the heart. As expected, Percy loved it.

"So, we both got necklaces for each other huh?" said Percy.

"Hm, yeah, I guess..." Nico said with a small laugh.

Then suddenly a girl appeared in front of them. "So... the two lovebirds..." they looked up at her and saw Annabeth with a huge grin on her face.

"Congratulations to both of you!" Annabeth said then wrapped her arms around the two guys. "Seriously, I'm happy for you two." said Annabeth when she let go of the two.

"Thanks..." Percy said awkwardly.

"Aw c'mon, Seaweed Brain, don't act all shy, it doesn't suit you..." Annabeth said.

"Oh, haha! okay.." Percy said with a smile.

"Well, you still have a long night I guess... I'll see you guys later..." then Annabeth left with a smirk.

After a minute, they decided to go somewhere else, but then, Jason appeared in front of them with a smirk.

"What now Jason?" Nico asked.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Jason asked with an evil grin on his face.

"Uhh... going somewhere else..." Percy said.

"Nope, you're not going anywhere... you have to kiss first..." Jason said pointing to something on top of their heads.

When Nico looked up, he saw a mistletoe hanging above them. Percy looked at Nico, confused, but when Percy looked up, he saw the reason. Then the confused look on Percy's face melted away them looked at Nico nervously. "So.. uhh.. what should I do?" Percy asked sheepishly.

"Ugh.. Seaweed Brain..." Nico rolled his eyes then slowly went closer to Percy's face and closed the gap between them. Their kiss was passionate and full of love. When they broke apart, they smiled at each other then noticed Jason still looking at them with an excited expression like a child.

"Go away Grace!" Nico said without looking at him. When Jason left, Percy said something to Nico's ear.

"This is the best Christmas gift ever..."

"Hmm?... I guess so... I love you Percy..." Nico said.

"I love you too Nico..."

Then they shared the most passionate and romantic kiss ever.


End file.
